Story time all over again
by x.Diamond-Tears.x
Summary: Due to Eggmans invention gone wrong Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Cream & Cheese get trapped in a Story Book! And the only way out is to finish the book! What predicaments will this situation cause? Contains SonAmyShad and TailsCream. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Sonic fanfic i hope you enjoy this  
x.Diamond-Tears.x does not own sonic the hedgehog**

Chapter 1 

The happiness seen on the faces of children was said to be the most spectacular sight ever to be seen, or so most people thought. Shadow the Hedgehog sat on the branch on a tree within the grounds of a children's play park. Cries of happiness from several children seemed to sicken him; how could humans of such a small age be happy when there was war and death occurring in the world.

Amongst the children Amy Rose, Cream and her faithful chao Cheese were on the swings simply having a good time. Within Creams' possession was a fairy tale book. Cream had been reading it to Cheese while Amy was on the swings. Shadow watched the trio with curiosity, as he spotted the book thoughts of Maria started to plague his mind. He remembered Maria telling him about fairy tales.

"_Shadow this book contains fairy tales" Maria chimed as a smile plastered her face._

_Shadow cocked his head in confusion "what are fairy tales?" he asked._

_Maria giggled, "Fairy tales are happy children stories they mostly contain princesses and princes, they are very magical and anything could happen in them."_

"_I see so Fairy tales are stories about princes and princesses told to children to make them feel happy."_

_Maria nodded her head, "That's right Shadow and today I'm going to read you one," and whilst saying that Maria opened the book and placed it in between her and Shadow, and began to read._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted and an explosion occurred, children screamed as they quickly abandoned the play park. Shadow looked up and noticed Dr. Eggman; he was sitting in his floating contraption as always laughing like a maniac, it had seemed that he had invented a new robot in a vain attempt to finally destroy Sonic the hedgehog.

As if on cue a blue blur zoomed past, only to be identified as the heroic Sonic. Trailing behind him was the kitsune Tails.

"Sonic! I knew you would come!" Amy called out, with her piko piko hammer in her hand; Cream had abandoned her book and was now standing behind Amy holding Cheese.

Sonic smirked then looked up at the branch Shadow was on "Shadow long time no see!"

Shadow rolled his eyes at the hedgehog's words. Feeling ignored Eggman spoke up "AH HA! Finally Sonic the Hedgehog I can finally defeat you then take over..."

"The world? Yeah yeah I've heard this speech WAY too many times" Sonic said brushing Eggman off.

"You've hit a new low attacking a children's park Eggman!" Tails yelled.

"Ha I guess I should tell you about my new robot! This is the X dimension 3000 using its power charged by this simple chaos emerald" Eggman said as he withdrew a purple chaos emerald "It will suck you into a new dimension! Disposing you permanently" as he said that Eggman let out a villainous cackle.

Sonic smirked "It'll take more than a stupid robot to take me down."

"Sonic my hero!" Amy cried out in joy, Cream sweat dropped as Amy went into 'Sonic mode.'

Shadow jumped off his branch clearly annoyed that his peaceful time was interrupted, Eggman would pay for that. Eggman activated the robot and laughed "prepare for your doom Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Stop boring me doc I've heard this speech as well" Sonic smirked "You really need to think up some new speeches."

Eggman glared, annoyed with Sonics' carefree attitude "Fine then but don't get too cocky Sonic the Hedgehog" and with that the robots eyes glowed red.

Amy sighed dreamily, '_Sonic is so cool_' she thought. Her grip tightened as she held her piko piko hammer '_I'll help Sonic and then he'll fall head over heels for me_' she thought gleefully.

As the robot started charging Tails gasped "Sonic we need to destroy it before it fully charges!"

"This'll be quick and easy" Sonic grinned, Shadow looked over at Sonic in annoyance, could his ego get any bigger? As Sonic sped up about to attack Amy jumped in front "Leave this to me Sonic" she playfully said, her look then turned serious, as she jumped in the air and swung her hammer down crashing with the X dimension 3000. Happy with the damage she had coursed Amy sent a playful wink at Sonic "I sure showed him didn't I!"

"Y-Yeah you sure did" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head.

The robot started to spark and shudder as words like 'Error' and 'Malfunction' kept repeating over and over. "You fools look what you done!" Eggman shrieked.

"All in a days' work doc" Sonic smirked, giving off his trademark pose.

"You idiots with the power of chaos charged into its system you don't know what could happen! It's unpredictable!" Eggman cried as he quickly sped off into the distance, getting away as fast as his machine could carry him.

"We better make a run for it then" Sonic yelled but before they could escape, a bright beam from the robots arm attacked the book that Cream had abandoned moments ago.

"My book!" Cream cried out a similar response also came from Cheese. The book was undamaged though, instead many bright white lights burst from its pages, shooting aimlessly the others just stood there in awe, paralysed in their place. After that everything started happening all at once the whole atmosphere around them turned a blinding white light, and before they knew it the 5 heroes and chao were knocked into unconsciousness.

**Well thats Chapter 1 hope you enjoyed that! What will happen to the gang? find out in chapter 2!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. The three little Hedgehogs

**Heya everyone I'm so, so sorry I havn't updated this story in god knows how long, 2 years? Well to be honest I'm lazy and I get terrible writers block so that's why I havn't updated this story in a long time, so please don't expect regular updates, I will try my best as I've recently been in a big Sonic faze but, yes I'm really sorry please forgive me :(**

**-Tears.x does not own Sonic the Hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The three little hedgehogs and the Big Bad Tails

A blinding white was all that could be seen. Slowly the light dimmed as the five heroes stirred in their half conscious state. Tails was the first to awake; groggily he rubbed his eyes and blinked to adjust to the light. Immediately Tails noticed they were no longer in Mobius or Earth, the sky was cloudless and a bright blue, however, the sun almost appeared as if hand drawn, instead of being a simple yellow orb in the sky the sun's rays were now visually noticeable.

"Eeeeeek!"

Tails ears perked up as he turned to the direction of the high pitched squeal. There stood a small pink pig with a distressed look painted on their face. Tails cocked his head with confusion as he stared at the pig, it wasn't until he noticed the trademark red headband that he realised who the pig was.

"A-Amy?" Tails stuttered, the pig now to be recognised as Amy sniffled and nodded her head sadly.

"What's happened to me? I'm fat and ugly!" wailed Amy, trying to hold back the tears. She had woken up only to discovered she had transformed into a pig, how was she suppose to impress her beloved Sonic if she was now a plump, repulsive pig.

"Who's making all that noise?"

Tails and Amy turned to see an ebony black and red pig glaring intently at them. Tails and Amy were rendered speechless as they recognised the sudden change in Shadow's appearance. Only an obnoxious, yet familiar laugh broke the silence.

"Shadow is that you? You look like a pig! God where's a camera when you need one."

Shadow simply turned his head, when he saw Sonic laughing at him he only smirked.

"Well faker you're one to talk, have you ever considered changing your name to Sonic the pig?"

Amy and Tails turned and just like Shadow said, Sonic was also a pig, however, was a prominent shade of blue. Amy let out a sigh of relief now knowing that her future husband had also landed himself in the same situation as her, at least she didn't have to feel humiliated in front of Sonic.

"What I'm a pig? Not cool!" Sonic whined "how am I meant to be the fastest thing alive if I have to use four legs."

Tails couldn't help but laugh at his friend's current appearance, they all looked ridiculous, and one could easily find the funny side to it all. It then struck Tails that Cream and Cheese were not present. A loud yawn could then be heard, everyone turned to see that Cream was waking up.

Unlike the three hedgehogs, Cream and Cheese were dressed in farmer's overalls and a straw hat, other than that she hadn't changed all that much, she still remained the cute little rabbit as she was before. Cream just stared at all four of them giving each one of them a questioning look.

"Miss Amy why are you, Mister Sonic and Mister Shadow pigs and Tails why are you so big and scary looking" the young rabbit asked cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah Tails, now that Cream mentions it, you do look different" Sonic said, rubbing his chin in thought.

Now that Tails thought about it he did feel warmer, he looked at his hands to see that his gloves had been replaced by large clawed paws, he realised his fur was thicker and as he raised his arms to feel his face he became aware that his snout had grown as well as his teeth.

"W-What's happened to me?" cried out Tails, his eyes wide with both fear and bewilderment, '_what on earth could have happened to cause all of this?_' the kitsune thought.

"Well it seems that this happened because of that damned robot" Shadow scowled, clearly not happy with the predicament, he glared at the pink pig in front of him "If you hadn't interfered with that blasted hammer this wouldn't of happened."

"Well at least I tried to help unlike you!" Amy snapped back.

"Well apparently your help wasn't very helpful" Shadow smoothly replied.

"Come on Shadow cut Amy some slack it was an accident" Sonic piped in Amy's defence.

Shadow snapped his head round and gave Sonic a fierce glare "Oh shut it and stop trying to be so noble faker" he seethed.

This had only caused a fight to erupt between the three transformed hedgehogs as Amy came to her beloved Sonics' defence, completely neglecting the fact that Cream and Tails were even in their presence. The three hedgehogs just continued to argue and insult one another, each one of them getting louder and louder until...

"The three little pigs."

The argument came to a halt as everyone turned to face Cream, confusion written on each of their expressions. Overwhelmed by the sudden attention, Cream flushed with embarrassment.

"M-Me and Cheese were just thinking how we all looked like the characters from the three little pigs, I mean Tails kind of reminds me of the Big Bad Wolf."

"Big Bad Wolf..." Tails muttered to himself warily.

Cream picked up on this as she began to panic "Well you don't exactly remind me of the Big Bad Wolf as you're so kind and wonderful, you just look like him at the moment, I'm sorry Tails please don't be mad or upset, I didn't mean it in a bad way" babbled Cream, her face reddening from further embarrassment.

Amy looked up thoughtfully "Cream has a point, we do look like the characters from the story" it was then realisation had hit Amy like a ton of bricks "Story! Didn't Eggman's robot thingy hit Cream's book?"

Tails picking up on Amy's point nodded "It did and so it may be possible that we've been transported to a new dimension inside the book."

"Wait hold up a sec" Sonic yelled "are you telling me that we're all in Cream's book," Tails only nodded in response.

"So how do we get out?"

Everyone turned; Shadow had raised a valid question. How were they meant to get out of the book? It was obvious that the X Dimension3000 that transported them there was now destroyed so it would have been impossible to use that for their escape.

"Um I have a suggestion Mister Shadow" everyone once again turned to face Cream who was looking at the ground, playing with her newly clad overalls, "maybe if we pretend we're in the story and finish it we may get out of the book." Cream then looked up to see everyone staring blankly at her; she felt her cheeks warm up as she began to fidget nervously "No, no forget that it's a silly idea" stammered Cream.

"You know" Sonic said tapping his chin in thought "It's so crazy that it might just work."

"Yeah let's try it" Amy replied letting out an oink.

Cream smiled in relief and giggled at Amy's pig like fashion, unlike some of the others she didn't mind the current situation at all, she loved stories and thought that this current adventure could be rather fun.

"So what are we supposed to do" Shadow asked "If we're supposed to complete this story then how are we going to do it, we can't just loiter around and do nothing."

"Well everyone knows that the three little pigs build houses made from straw, sticks and bricks, so I suppose that we've got to make a house" Amy thought out loud, and as if by magic a pile of straw, stick and bricks appeared out of thin air "well that was easy" she muttered to herself.

"Wait hold up! This is the three little pigs right, don't the pigs that live in the straw and stick houses get eaten...?" Sonic said a slight sense of panic wavering in his voice. As Sonic mentioned this the three hedgehogs looked at each other and then eyed the pile of bricks, all of them knowing what the other was thinking.

"I call dibs on the bricks!" Amy cried out as she jolted towards the bricks as if her life depended on it. As the other two realised what was happened they also started to sprint, they were easily able to surpass Amy thanks to their extreme speed and were now neck and neck for the title of 'pig that survives.' Unfortunately for Sonic luck was not on his side that day as not being used to running on all fours had caused him to trip over his own feet, land flat on his face, making Shadow the victor.

Amy seeing Sonic fall took her chance to run to the pile of sticks "I'm sorry Sonic, but a cute girl like me can't die just yet, I love you though!" she cried out as she made it to the stick pile and got herself accustomed.

"Awh man this isn't fair" Sonic whined and she began to trudge his way to the pile of straw "Shadow your immortal so why are you even in the brick pile if you don't even die?"

"I'm the ultimate life form, I must always come out on top" Shadow replied standing on top of his newly claimed pile of bricks.

Tails and Cream just stood in the background watching the scenario from afar; it did seem rather stupid how the hedgehogs fought over who had what pile. "So Cream what's meant to happen now?" Tails asked.

"Well the three pigs are now meant to make their houses, until the Big Bad Wolf comes along and blows away the straw house and the stick house" Cream replied cheerily.

"That should be easy!" Sonic shouted out, he then dove into the pile of straw making a small hole, he then poked his head out and grinned "See all done!" he cheered.

"Hmph you call that a house" Shadow sneered as he started pushing the bricks into a square surrounding him "No wonder you're playing the dumb pig" he muttered as he continued to work on his house.

"Hey Sonic isn't dumb, I think his idea is great!" Amy cried out to Shadow, she then followed in pursuit of Sonic as she dived into the pile of sticks; she too poked her head out and grinned "see so much easier than building a silly house."

Tails sighed and turned to face Cream and Cheese "I guess it's my turn now huh?" he nervously grinned. He sighed yet again and began to walk towards Sonics' 'house.' Tails attempting to lower his voice said "Little pig, little pig let me come in."

Sonic looked up at Tails and scratch his snout "Nah It's rather cosy in here, I'd rather not move."

Tails scratch the back of his head "Well then I'll um... blow your house down." With that Tails took in the biggest breath and blew as hard as he could. Nothing happened. Tails tried again but alas he was unable to blow away the pile of straw, grumbling to himself Tails decided to just kick the straw away "much easier if you ask me" Tails grumbled.

Sonic looked at Tails and then looked at Amy's house of sticks "Yeah I'll just be going over to the next house, bye," and with that Sonic trotted to Amy's 'house' of sticks.

As Sonic came over Amy squealed in delight "Oh Sonic I knew you would one day come walking into to my arms!" Sonic froze and laughed nervously, now contemplating whether or not to actually go into the 'house,' he slowly got inside the stick house only to be nuzzled by Amy. Sonic groaned in embarrassment as he felt his cheeks warm intensively.

Tails then marched onwards towards Amy's house, he sighed once again as he repeated the same line again "little pigs, little pigs let me in."

"No! Me and Sonic are very happy by ourselves thank you very much" Amy snorted, Tails groaned '_are any of them going to say the right line?_' he thought to himself, Tails couldn't even be bothered to say the next line of the story and just kicked Amy's pile of sticks away.

"Well that wasn't very nice, come on Sonic" Amy huffed as her and Sonic walked towards Shadow's house of bricks. When they reached Shadow, they were able to see that Shadow had made a nice wall around himself. Amy grinned happily "Hey Shadow can me and Sonic come inside?"

"No."

Amy was slightly taken back at Shadow's quick response "Um please can we come in, it's part of the story."

"No."

Amy started to get irritated as she felt her anger getting the better of her "Now that isn't fair Shadow the hedgehog let us in or else!"

"Or else what, surely you can just stand outside on my house" Shadow replied smugly.

Amy bit the inside of her cheek unable to think of a comeback, her snout was wrinkled in irritation; Shadow amused by her reaction just smirked. Tails soon arrived and could sense the tension between the two hedgehogs '_maybe now is not the best time_' the kitsune thought, however he just brushed this thought to the side as he continued to follow the story's script.

"Um little pigs, little pigs let me come in" Tails asked, getting slightly bored of this same routine.

"No, so go away or else I'll use my chaos spear" Shadow bluntly replied, his expression clearly showing he was deadly serious.

Tails realising this panicked and went over to Sonic and Amy in an attempt to cower behind them, only with them being pigs it didn't work that well. Cream then skipped over towards the group with a smile plastered on her face "and then the Big Bad Wolf ran away and was never to be seen again, the end" she said in her usual cheery self, "wasn't that so much fun" she asked.

The group groaned as they each muttered their own personal opinions of the said situation.

"Well that's definitely the oddest version of the three little pigs I've ever heard of" Tails muttered, his shoulders slouched due to feeling tired and fed up. The others nodded their heads agreeing with what Tails had just said.

"You know we've now finished the story, what happens now?" Sonic asked, and as if the book was responding to his question the same infuriating blinding white light appeared.

"Oh no not this again!" Amy cried out, as the heroes were once again shrouded by the intense light.

* * *

**So yes That was chapter 2, I tried to make it longer in a way of saying sorry, I hope you liked it! Have Sonic and the gang escaped from the book, tune in for chapter 3! :) **


End file.
